A Turnabout to Remember
by Purgamentum Exit
Summary: The first chapter in Rachel Lupis: Ace Attorney.  A seemingly straightforward case goes awry as mysterious events transpire.  It's up to prosecutor Rachel Lupis to pick apart the case and prove the impossible.   Original characters only, with one ref.
1. Chapter 1

**Case 1**

_**A Turnabout to Remember**_

**Part 1: Story**

December 18th, 4:13 a.m.

The Virmswell Manor, Crime Scene

? : (_Ohmygawsh! She's dead! She's…ohhhh no…it's the other maid, she's dead!)_

?: (_Elaine, calm down, what seems to be the probl-…oh my gosh… father!)_

?_: _ (_Edward, what is this maid making all this racket about? It's four o'clock in the- what the-?)_

?: (_Dear, are you all screaming abou-oh!)_ *thud*

Edward II: (_Son, immediately call the police. __**Now!**__)_

Edward III: (_R-right…I'm going right n-now)_

Elaine: (_Ohhh no…what if I'm next! What if someone is killing all the maids, and it'll be me next?)_

**. . .**

December 18th, 10:50 a.m.

The Virmswell Manor, Main Hallway

?: Excuse me, could you please direct us to the room the murder took place in?

Edward II: _Absolutely not_! Young lady…erm, ladies…_Just who do you think you are asking to examine a crime scene in such a high rate house!_

?: Well, perhaps you haven't been informed yet, then, but I'm to be prosecutor when this case is brought to court. My name is Rachel Lupis.

Edward II: Ah, er, yes, well…I see then. And who is this with you?

?: You could address me to my own face, you know! I'm the prosecutor here's good friend, Rose Deschanelle. I'm a forensic scientist, and I'm investigating this case.

Edward II: Ah, yes, I see…

Rachel: (He seems to be awfully nervous…I wonder)

Edward II: Ah, but, we have a policeman already on the case, see! I don't think he will allow you to interfere with his investigation. What was his name, now? It was…ah yes! Kevin! McStrather, I believe.

Rose: Crap!

Rachel: That-_why would they put him on the case!_

Edward II: I don't know, he seemed very professional.

Rose: Well, I guess we can't change the fact that he's investigating…however, I'll have you know, Mr. Edward Virmswell II, that Mr. McStrather, as an ordinary policeman, has less authority to be investigating the crime scene than, me, or the detective on the case…I assume he'll be James Bradely.

Edward II: *sigh* Alright then, I suppose I'll go talk to him. You ladies can wait down here.

*thmp-thmp-thmp*

Rose: Well, for how rich these people are, that went surprisingly fast.

Rachel: I guess it did. Although, I think Mr. Virmswell seemed pretty distracted himself. _And I think I know why._

Rose: Oh, yea? Why's that?

Rachel: I received some of the case files last night, and some interesting testimonies that James Bradley, the detective dug up. You know who the defendant is in this case?

Rose: Hmm? Oh, um, yea…her name was…**Louise Mafferetti**?

Rachel: Yea, and all the signs point to her, which should make this a very straight-forward case. But I think she's gonna be a headache to cross-examine. I read through her testimony, and she sounds like she knows how to work around things. She's managed to work her way around this household for about half a month.

Rose: What do you mean by that?

Rachel: It has been suspected for a while…and last night, was confessed by three people – Edward Virmswell III (the son), Elaine Bawnfyre (the maid), and most importantly, Edward Virmswell II (the father). Lorrellie Virmswell, Edward II's wife, would not admit that anything had been going on.

Rose: You're losing me. Start with what they were all confessing to.

Rachel: Urk! Er, yea, right… Well, for about half a month, it is believed that Louise and Edward Virmswell II…_were having an affair._

Rose: Oh, crap! That does suck…

Rachel: For more than one person, it seems.

Rose: What do you mean?

Rachel: Well, the affair seems to have started this whole business.

Rose: Oh yea? Remind who the victim was.

Rachel: The maid, Carly Sumorlie.

Rose: Crap, she was pretty young, wasn't she?

Rachel: Erm, yea…

Rose: So how did this affair affect her?

Rachel: I'd ask you if you could put the pieces together, but I don't think you could.

Rose: Hm, whuzzat? Were you talking to me?

Rachel: Urk! N-no… (I rest my case).

Rose: Well…are you gonna tell me how this affected her, or am I going to have to put the pieces together myself?

Rachel: Ugh, no. For someone who went to college to investigate crime scenes, you really don't know how to figure things out.

Rose: Hey! My job is to find out the facts, not put together a story. That's what _you_ went to college for!

Rachel: Gnrk! I…I guess so…

Rose: So…you gonna tell me, or what?

Rachel: Urk! Y-yea, sure. Well, we got this testimony here from another maid in this house named Elaine Bawnfyre, and according to her, she heard a heated conversation going on between the victim, Ms. Sumorlie, and the defendant, Mrs. Mafferetti. Apparently, Ms. Sumorlie saw the affair in action-

Rose: *pfft* could you please phrase that some other way?

Rachel: Yea, yea, sorry. So anyhow, Ms. Sumorlie was upset about the on-goings, seeing as she had always respected her "master" I guess you could say. Mrs. Mafferetti was not happy to hear that someone knew, even though Ms. Bawnfyre said most people in the house already suspected something. I mean, Louise first came to the house on December 7th, when a ball was hosted here. And after that, she kept popping up. There's even a room in which she stayed in often, apparently.

Rose: You mean, set aside specifically for her?

Rachel: Yea, I guess. Kind of ridiculous, but that could throw some suspicion off.

Rose: If someone is in your house enough that they have their own room, I would think that would be enough for me.

Rachel: Let's just hope we never have to put up with anything like this.

Rose: Yea, sure…

Rachel: (Yea, sure? What's that supposed to mean?) Whatever; Mr. Virmswell should be back soon with permission to enter in on the crime scene.

Rose: Yea. We should try to find that maid…Bonfire, was it? We should talk to her later.

Rachel: (It's Bawnfyre, watch your spelling) Yea, there are a lot of specific details in her testimony I want to dig up.

Rose: Like what exactly she heard in the heated conversation.

Rachel: Yea, that would be useful (glad to see you're using your brain). And we should try to talk to other people in the house too, just to see what they have to say.

Rose: You can always find that out in the trial tomorrow.

Rachel: It's best to know all of the details ahead of time. It's especially useful to keep them in mind in case they contradict themselves tomorrow in the trial.

Rose: You know what would be useful? Having a voice recorder on hand; then you could record a conversation you have with anyone, and you would have a legitimate objection tomorrow in the trial. It sounds kind of weak to say "You told me yesterday!"

Rachel: Why does that sound weak?

Rose: Oh come on, you're supposed to be a smart prosecutor! You can't always go by words or memory. You can't always trust what people say or think. So if you have it down officially, you know for sure it's true. And there's no question of forged evidence.

Rachel: Urk! (She got me, there).

*Thud*

Rose: Someone just came in the front doors.

?: Ah, hello, ladies! I was hoping to see you two here; especially you, my fair sweet Rose.

Rose: Oh, crap!

Rachel: Oh, it's you James! I'm surprised you didn't make it here earlier!

James: Ah, yes, I was a bit delayed by this lovely young lady over here…

Rachel: (He's cringing)

Rose: Ah, is this a break for me?

James: I'm afraid not, my dear. My affections are still focused only on you. This…is my sister, Marissa Bradley.

Marissa: _This is just so exciting! I mean, what a great way to study! My professors will be so happy to hear about this!_

Rachel: (Geez, keep your voice down, kiddo…the two of them two of them look one in the same. Long curly black hair…I should've seen the relation right away). So you're a student, Marissa? What are you studying? Crime Scene Investigation?

Marissa: Nope! I'm studying hard to be the world's greatest defense attorney!

Rose: *pfft* Hahaha!

Rachel: Grrk! (You've got to be kidding me…I can already tell the two of us aren't going to get along well at all).

James: Marissa, Rachel here is a prosecutor…the prosecutor for this particular case, actually. Perhaps you two will face off in court someday.

Marissa: Oh…

Rose: HAHAHA! This is hilarious! Sorry, Marissa, you're talking to the world's most prejudiced prosecutor! Rachel hates defense attorneys! HAHAHA!

Rachel: Urk! No, t-that isn't necessarily true…

Marissa: Well, don't worry, Ms. Lupis, I don't really like prosecutors either.

Rachel: Oh…that's nice (is it just me, or did she just turn a little evil?)

Rose: Oo-hoo-kay, I had my laugh, so let's get cracking.

Rachel: Mr. Virmswell hasn't come back yet.

Rose: Oh, yea, right. Well, in that case, you and I can go sit in this corner and chat, and James can go to that corner and talk with his little sister.

James: Ah, my love, you wound me deep.

Marissa: I'm not little!

?: Who are all of you?

James: Who goes there! Step back, ladies!

?: What's the matter with you? I partially own this house, you know…

Marissa: Oh! Edward Virmswell the third! You're the heir to this house!

Virmswell III: *sigh* don't remind me, okay?

Rachel: (He seems a little upset about his wealth…he'd be a good person to get a testimony from, now) Mr. Virmswell, I just wanted to ask you a question about the events that have transpired over the past several hours…or perhaps the _past few weeks._

Virmswell III: Urk! I…I don't know what you're talking about…

Rachel: (Honestly, I don't know what I'm talking about either, but I took a leap of faith, and it looks like I hit something…now to drag it out of him) Oh, I think you do know what I'm talking about…_Just how much did you know about this affair before last night's events took place!_

Virmswell III: Augh, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anythiiiiinnnnnnnng!

Rose: Well, that wasn't exactly hard…

Marissa: Grr, even if she is a prosecutor, this is pretty good, and I should still be taking notes.

Rachel: (A notebook? She's studying even harder than I did! Whoops, gotta stay on task.) Mr. Virmswell, I would like a testimony out of you about how much you knew of the affair.

Virmswell III: And just who do you think you are trying to get me to talk about such private situations? I should report you to the police.

Rose: *pfft*

Virmswell III: Quit laughing! I don't see what is so funny!

Rachel: Mr. Virmswell, I am Rachel Lupis, a prosecutor who is in charge of this case. This is a detective and forensic scientist next to me, so if I was out of line, I think they would know.

Virmswell III: Ooohhhh, I'm really sorry…it's just kind of close to home, and everything. But I guess I can give you my testimony…if I have to.

Rachel: (His attitude just changed from embarrassed to snotty…what's got this guy in a knot?)

Rose: *whisper* Rachel, what can you hope to gain from his testimony? You have nothing to prove him wrong or right!

Rachel: *whisper* two things: one, I have his original testimony, so I can point out any flaws; two, I have two testimonies in court tomorrow, just in case. It will be extra credible if there are any flaws. He might even add something.

Rose: Oh, right!

Virmswell III: What's right?

Rose: Whoops, nothing…

Rachel: (Watch your volume!) Ahem, anyhow…your testimony now, Mr. Virmswell?

Virmswell III: Oh, right…well, here you go:

_- Edward Virmswell III's Testimony -_

Virmswell III:

I noticed my father had been acting suspiciously since about two weeks ago.

I admit I first saw Louise Mafferetti at our family ball on the 7th, and saw her often after that.

I knew that she had a room in our house.

I don't know why Ms. Sumorlie was killed for it all, though…she had nothing to do with it.

Rachel: And that's all.

Virmswell III: Er, yes, that's all…, w-why do you keep looking at me like that?

Rachel: (Because you obviously don't seem so sure of yourself, Mr. Virmswell) Mr. Virmswell, there are just a few questions I have about your testimony.

Virmswell III: I…I don't see what you have to question…

_- Begin Cross-Examination -_

(I don't know why Ms. Sumorlie was killed for it all, though…she had nothing to do with it).

Rachel: _**Objection!**_

Virmswell III: Wh-wha? Objection? This isn't court, you know!

Rachel: It might as well be, Edward, because tomorrow you're going to have to do this in front of me, and a judge, and a defense attorney, and you'd better have your facts straight.

Virmswell III: Grnk! Sh-shame on you… talking to a wealthy heir like that!

Rachel: Shame on _you_! Lying to the law like that!

Rose: Ooooh, salt.

Virmswell III: A-alright, then, let's just hear this objection of yours…

Rachel: Oh, Mr. Virmswell, I think maybe _you_ should _read_ us your contradiction…

Virmswell III: Now, what in the world's that supposed to mean?

Rachel: Take a look at this, Mr. Virmswell…

James: What is this, now?

Rachel: It's part of the case file you helped put together…it was given to me this morning.

James: Ah! So which part would we be now looking at?

Rachel: The testimonies…

James: Ah! I see…

Virmswell III: Excuse me, would you please include me in this conversation?

Rachel: (Brat)

Rose: Brat.

Virmswell III: Excuse me? This will not be tolerated!

Rachel: You're going to have put up with us for a little bit more, I'm afraid. Please read me the testimony of your father…_Edward Virmswell the Second!_

Virmswell III: R-right…um…here goes…

Rose: Get on with it!

Virmswell III: How dare you! Oh, er, right…

I admit I was in the midst of an affair with Ms. Louise Mafferetti.

My son came to me two days ago, telling me that the victim, one of our maids, had discovered my secret.

He was very upset with me.

Two days later, the maid was killed; but I simply refuse to believe Louise killed her!

Rachel: Well, Mr. Virmswell? Perhaps you'd like to speak to me about the obvious contradiction between the two testimonies.

Virmswell III: *gulp*…

Rachel: ….. (He's sweating like mad. It's really kind of gross) I believe another testimony is in order…

_- Edward Virmswell III's Testimony: Part II -_

Virmswell III:

Alright, I admit it, then; there's no point in denying it now.

I told my father what the maid told me…she had seen the two of them during their affair.

But that only partially explains why she was killed…

Because don't you think the facts now point to my father?

Rachel: Alright, and that is all?

Virmswell III: Well, what do you think?

Rachel: Urk! (somebody's getting an attitude; I just need to pull the truth out of him from here)

_- Begin Cross-Examination -_

…Because don't you think the facts now point to my father?

Rachel: _**Hold it! **_Mr. Virmswell, do you believe your father really is the murderer?

Virmswell III: Well, it's possible, now isn't it?

Rachel: But are you convinced he is?

Virmswell III: Well, I'm not sure I'm convinced anybody is, but the fact that my father and father only knew that the maid was aware of his…well…personal business…makes him an obvious suspect!

Rachel: That's very interesting you should say that, Mr. Virmswell. I'd like you to append that to your testimony, if you please.

Virmswell III: Ack! *sigh* yes, yes, there's no hiding anything from you, is there, Ms. Prosecutor?

Because my father only knew of the maid's knowledge of the affair, the facts make him an obvious suspect!

Rachel: _**Objection!**_

Virmswell III: Not again with the objection…you're giving my head an ache…

Rose: *pfft*

Rachel: ("head an ache?") Look, the point is, we have another contradiction in front of us…

Virmswell III: Is…is that so…?

Rachel: Yes, that's so…tell me, Edward, are you protecting someone?

Virmswell: H-ha….ha…..why would you say something like that? That's pretty far-fetched, don't you think?

Rachel: No, I don't think so…read me this testimony. I think you know whose it is.

Virmswell III: No…you can't do this…

Rachel: I'm afraid I have to; unless you want to expose this person in front of an entire court tomorrow.

Virmswell: Very well then…

- Elaine Bawnfyre's testimony -

I knew Ms. Sumorlie well, and she would never do anything that would hurt anyone…

She was dedicated to doing her best for Mr. Virmswell II; she respected him extremely for how upright he…well, how upright he _seemed _to live his life.

When she discovered the horrible truth, well…I'm sure she was heartbroken.

I only know of one person she told, and that was Ms. Louise Mafferetti herself. I overheard their conversation, and it was very heated and threatening. Ms. Louise was very upset…

And now…now she's dead! Oh, Carly…what if I'm next, huh? What if I'm next!

Rachel: (the end of that testimony was articulately self-centered)

Virmswell III: There! I've read the testimony, and you see what's there to see…

Rachel: You could have told me in the first place that Louise Mafferetti knew also…

Virmswell III: I just wanted to avoid dragging Elaine into it at all!

Rachel: And why's that?

James: _Ms. Lupis!_ Surely you are not so heartless as to realize that this young man was acting out of true, pure love!

Virmswell III: Right…yea, he's right!

Rachel: *mutter* love has no place to get in the way of the law…

Marissa: I can see your way with that.

James: I am so ashamed of the two of you…

Rose: So now all signs point back to Ms. Mafferetti…

Rachel: Right…

*thmp-thmp-thmp*

Virmswell II: I have finally convinced the policeman to leave the scene. You are free to go investiga-…Edward! What are you doing down here, talking to them?

Virmswell III: *sigh* nothing father, just having a chat.

Virmswell II: Well, come with me, then. We'll walk in the gardens…get away from this madness…

Rachel: (The young Edward seems to be reclusive towards his father…there are probably several reasons)

Rose: C'mon, Rache, let's go investigate.

Rachel: ("Rache"?)

Marissa: Hey, now! Where's the defense attorney in all this?

Rachel: Actually, I was wondering the same thing.

Marissa: Sure you were…probably thinking about how clueless defense attorneys are!

Rachel: Hey! I was doing no such thing!

James: Ha! I think this will clear that up!

Rachel: What's this? Oh, the defense attorney on the case…*pfft*

Rose: Lemme see! Defense attorney…blah…Nicholas Merriwhether…*pfft*

Marissa: What's so funny?

Rose: You should wait until the trial tomorrow; then you'll see. Come on, we're going upstairs Rachel. Times-a-wasting…

Rachel: Right…

Marissa: Wait! I demand an explanation! This is ridiculous! This is prejudiced!

James: Ahaha, go on ahead ladies, I've got the tigress.

December 18th, 12:07 p.m.

Virmswell Manor, Crime Scene

Rachel: Ugh…that's not really pleasant at all…

Rose: It's sad; it's always sad when people die…you remember why we took our jobs, then?

Rachel: …To bring justice…to those who commit crimes.

Rose: Right. So let's get cracking.

Rachel: It this a broken wine glass…?

Rose: Yes, it was the murder weapon. I would go for footprints, but these morons don't know how to protect a crime scene. I bet the whole Virmswell family was in and out of here a few times.

Rachel: Yes, I suppose you're right. And the wine glass was already dusted for fingerprints.

Rose: They found Ms. Mafferetti's on the wine glass. They also found only Louise Mafferetti's and Elaine Bawnfyre's prints on the door.

Rachel: Right, which would make sense: The defendant and the witness.

Rose: What's this over here? Is this wine on the wall?

Rachel: Looks like there's a piece of glass stuck in the wall. I would assume this is where she broke the wine glass. Let's simulate the situation…

. . .

Rose: Yea, it's very likely that she broke the glass on the wall, and then moved to stab the victim.

Rachel: Looks like they were facing each other…which could insinuate something, but we need to visit Edward II's room first, to confirm my suspicions…

Rose: If you're thinking what I'm thinking, there won't be any proof left in there.

Rachel: Why's that?

Rose: Assuming he and his wife still stay in the same room, he would've taken the wine glass out of his room last night before she could see it. The wine glass still insinuates that Ms. Mafferetti was here, with other people's knowledge, though. We have to confirm when Louise arrived here, and we need to ask Edward if they were together at all, and at which time.

Rachel: Right…I think I have a general idea of what happened anyway. Ms. Mafferetti came yesterday, some time; perhaps late evening…I think I can form an estimated time frame of when she was here, as long as I have one piece of evidence…

Rose: Right, and it's something _we_ don't have yet.

Rachel: Go ask James for the autopsy report.

Rose: Right on it.

. . .

Rachel: You're back! You look kinda…flustered?

Rose: That little b-

Rachel: Watch your language!

Rose: _Brat_, sheesh… so, anyway, that little brat down there wouldn't leave me alone, kept demanding information about the defense attorney, and wondering why he wasn't here…

Rachel: Nicholas wouldn't show up to a murder scene if he didn't have to.

Rose: Even though he _does _have to *pfft*

Rachel: Enough talk, give me the autopsy.

Rose: Well geez, way to mood-swing…here you go. And here's something else.

Rachel: What's this? It looks like a recorder!

Rose: Yea, remember we were talking about them earlier? This will help when we talk to Miss Bawnfyre…

Rachel: Okay, cool. Thank you.

Rose: No problem. Now, let's read that autopsy.

Rachel: Got it. *mumble* Time of death…aha! Estimated time of death is 9 p.m.

Rose: Okay, so where does that put us?

Rachel: It puts us with more questions to ask Ms. Bawnfyre.

?: Excuse me, are you talking about me?

Rachel: Ack!

Rose: Freaky…but if _you_ are Elaine Bawnfyre, then yes, yes we were.

Bawnfyre: You should know it's very rude to talk about other people behind their backs.

Rachel: Not when they're involved in a murder, it isn't.

Bawnfyre: Oh NOOOOO! Now you think…think that _I'm_ the culprit?

Rachel: Hold on…this is weird and abrupt all in the same time…so let's start from the beginning…you are one of the maids of this household, Elaine Bawnfyre, correct?

Bawnfyre: Er, uh…yes, that's right.

Rachel: What were you doing when you heard us mention your name?

Bawnfyre: Well, to be honest I was…I was coming back from cleaning the Virmswells' room-

Rachel: Mr. and Mrs.?

Bawnfyre: Yes, you really shouldn't inter-

Rachel: So they still stay in the same room?

Bawnfyre: Y-yes! Why do you keep insisting upon interrupting me?

Rachel: It's important that I know these things.

Bawnfyre: Well excuse me for being rude, but you look like nothing but an average young lady! What business do you have in this house?

Rachel: (I pray this is the last time this question is asked of me) I'm the prosecutor on this case, Rachel Lupis, and I am trying to collect all the information I can before tomorrow's court trial.

Bawnfyre: Oh! Oh my…well, in that case, I just want you to know…_I'm cheering for you, Ms. Lupis!_ *hug*

Rachel: (Wha-…_what in the world?_)

Bawnfyre: Oh, please! Do your best! I'm sure it's Ms. Mafferetti, just sure, and I want her behind bars before she kills me, too! I'm next, I tell you!

Rachel: Now, Ms. Bawnfyre, I'm going to ask you to calm down…I will do my best tomorrow, as always, and I assure you, the criminal for this case will be behind bars by the end of it all.

Bawnfyre: *sniff* Right…I'm sorry. I'm just _SOOOO SCARED! _*sob*

Rose: *pfft*

Rachel: Quit laughing! (Oh great, now I've developed a mother's complex)

Rose: Whatever…we need to hurry…the testimony, remember?

Rachel: Ah, yes. Ms. Bawnfyre; there are two testimonies I require of you. These are merely for information, not to try to prove you are lying. If possible, please fit both answers in one testimony.

Bawnfyre: If it helps, I can give you any testimony!

Rachel: (Right, let's not be over-enthusiastic about this) Alright, then, please tell me what exactly you heard transpire between Ms. Mafferetti and the victim two nights ago, _and _what you saw of Ms. Mafferetti here last night.

Bawnfyre: I'll do my best.

-_ Ms. Bawnfyre's Testimony -_

Bawnfyre:

Two nights ago I walked past Ms. Mafferetti's room here, and heard Carly tell her that she knew what was happening between her and Mr. Virmswell.

Ms. Mafferetti was very upset…I can't remember everything she said, but she told Carly that she shouldn't stick her nose in other people's business, and that she must never tell anyone.

Carly said she was so sad about what had happened, and Ms. Mafferetti threatened her…she didn't say she'd kill her, but she said "I'll make you regret it if anyone else finds out!"

Last night Ms. Mafferetti came here, and I know she spent time with Mr. Virmswell, because she asked two glasses of wine to be brought to his room. I brought them, and the two of them were in there.

I didn't see any of Ms. Mafferetti after that, but I saw her coming down the main steps to leave at 9:15 approximately…Mr. Virmswell brought his wine glass back to the kitchen, but I never saw hers until late that night, when…ohhhhh…

Rachel: Thank you very much…I'm sorry to bring up painful things, but that was very useful.

Bawnfyre: …Right.

Rose: Well, that clinches it. This should be a very easy court trial.

Rachel: Right. One more thing, Ms. Bawnfyre; this doesn't have anything to do with the case, but what are your relations to the young Mr. Virmswell…Edward III?

Bawnfyre: Oh! Um…we're dating.

Rachel: Right, I thought so. Well, thank you for everything!

Bawnfyre: I'm glad to be of any assistance I can!

Rose: Come on, let's hike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Court**

December 19th, 9:53 a.m.

District Court House, No. 23, Lobby

Rachel: (I swear, no matter how confident I am of winning, I always get insanely nervous before any trial).

?: O-oh! Ms. L-Lupis.

Rachel: Oh, Mr. Merriwhether.

Nicholas: Right! I…I'm ready for t-today…are you?

Rachel: Yes, I'm ready (but I really have a hard time believing you are)

Nicholas: Urk! Oh, w-well…I'm glad you…you're prepared.

Rachel: (Yea, I thought so) So, Nicholas…do you have your case files?

Nicholas: Ack! Oh…oh, yea, they were delivered to my house late last night.

Rachel: (You mean he never went to the crime scene at all?)

Virmswell II: Well, this is positively dreary…that we have to be in court for something…it is something I wanted to avoid my whole life. But it hunted me down.

Rachel: (It's your own fault that everyone's here! Who is he talking to?)

?: Well, dear we'll just have to make it through the day…

Rachel: (That must be Mrs. Virmswell…Lorrellie Virmswell…she looks so sad. I feel sorry for her).

Virmswell III: Mum…I don't want to be here. Why am I here?

Lorrellie: You will just have to go through this for today, dear…that is all…

Bailiff: Excuse me, but the trial is about to begin.

Rachel: Right.

Nicholas: R-right…

. . .

Judge: Let's see…so today, we are holding the trial of Miss Louise Mafferetti?

Rachel: That's correct, your honor.

Judge: *yawn* Well, then, let's get started; the defense's statement, please?

Rachel: (the judge looks awfully sleepy…I hope we don't have to hear one of his personal accounts of his life)

Nicholas: Ah! Y-yes, your honor…It is the defense's stance that Ms. Mafferetti could not be guilty of, the, uh…the murder! Yea, because…she wasn't even a permanent resident of the…the…..the Virmswell house! Yes, and she would have no reason to kill an average maid of the house. That's…that is all, your honor. *sigh*

Judge: Right…very nice, Mr. Merriwhether. Now, Miss Lupis, the prosecutions' stance?

Rachel: Yes, your honor. It is the prosecutions' stance that the defendant is indeed guilty of the murder of Miss Sumorlie, seeing as all of the evidence at the crime scene points to her, and there are some very interesting testimonies against her.

Judge: Very good. Now let us begin with our first witness…prosecution?

Rachel: Of course, would the defendant please take the stand?

Nicholas: Urk!

Rachel: (Looks like somebody isn't even ready for their main witness…what Miss Mafferetti says will hopefully pull us out a verdict now. This trial should be quick).

. . .

Mafferetti: Let's just get this over with quick, all right?

Rachel: Nrgh! (well this is not going to be a pleasant cross-examination. Remember: breathe, keep your mind nice and open, and your mouth moving)

Mafferetti: *snort* your honor, I think something's wrong with your little prosecutor over here.

Judge: *snork* Huh? What was th-

Rachel: _**Hold it! **_I assure you, nothing's wrong with the prosecution, Miss Mafferetti! The problem lies within your attitude towards the law!

Mafferetti: *pfft* excuse me, b-

Rachel: _Did I ask you to speak? _No, didn't think so… (What's up with me? I think this women's smart-mouth attitude has got me pretty mad…control my emotions…)... *ahem*, so Miss Mafferetti, if you're done smart-mouthing this court, could you give us a specific testimony about your actions the night of the murder?

Mafferetti: Well alright then…

-Miss Mafferetti's Testimony –

I went over to the Virmswells' that night, I admit it. But as for what I did there…

I talked to Edward…_my _Edward that is, and it was a nice conversation…

But as for the wine glass with my prints on it, it must have been an old one, because I never drank wine that night. And I never visited "my room."

My guess is someone (not naming specific jealous wives) took one of my old wine glasses and kept it safe, until they could pull off the murder.

Rachel: Is that all?

Mafferetti: Well, what do you think? I stopped talking.

Rachel: Urk! R-right… (I already see the obvious contradiction in this testimony…this was a really sloppy murder; now might be a good time to get some points the defense will make out of the way)

-Begin Cross Examination –

My guess is someone (not naming specific jealous wives) took one of my old wine glasses and kept it safe until they could pull off the murder.

Rachel: _**Hold it!**_ Miss Mafferetti, you have pretty much pointed the finger towards Mrs. Virmswell…what reasons do you have for this?

Mafferetti: What do you think, little miss prosecutor? You're supposed to be the smart one here.

Rachel: This is a question of what _you _think, Miss Louise Mafferetti, not what I can come up with.

Mafferetti: Oh, so we have a sharp tongue, do we? Well, there are few reasons I have, smart-aleck. One, what wife wouldn't be jealous that her husband was having an affair with a younger woman?

Rachel: (Oh, we are very humble here, I see)

Mafferetti: Two! She probably walked into the room thinking that it was me, but it was truly the maid…she stabbed her, and still not noticing who it was, walked away. She wanted to frame my suicide basically…which would make sense, seeing as guilt is a good reason for suicide…although I have no guilt whatsoever for what I've done.

Rachel: (Oh dear, she doesn't really hide anything, does she?)

Mafferetti: And third, _if _she knew it was the maid, she wiped her out for one reason: the maid knew what was going on. And who wouldn't want to keep the skeleton in the closet in a family as rich and prominent as theirs? Why let the secret out, with the almost definite probability of an absolute scandal?

Rachel: There's some sound logic in there, Miss Mafferetti.

Mafferetti: Sure it was. But you still have a problem with it?

Rachel: Yes, I do, for a couple of reasons…the maid was the _only one who knew at the first point._ And before you point out my "first point" claim, it's known that the maid only told one person…the son, Edward II, and he only told one person…_his father! Mrs. Virmswell never knew of the affair!_

Mafferetti: Augh!

Rachel: Anything to say to that Miss Mafferetti?

Mafferetti: A-ha…ha-ha-ha…y-you can't prove anything. Surely you know that you can't go by the words of people…you need to have evidence!

Rachel: (Grr, I almost had her. She's still shaky…I've got her just about where I want her, but I need to be more decisive before I can get her to crack). Unfortunately for you, Miss Mafferetti, I wasn't stopping there. There is a lot of proof against you, I'm afraid.

Mafferetti: Grr…

Rachel: Moving on with the cross-examination.

But as for the wine glass with my prints on it, it must have been an old one, because I never drank wine that night. And I never visited my room.

Rachel: _**Objection! **_This statement could be your biggest folly of the day, Miss Mafferetti. Surely you know you are under oath to tell the truth?

Mafferetti: Yea, so? Are you going to get to the point sometime today?

Rachel: Oh, I'm getting to my point. (*phew* nice reaction). I have some evidence that contradicts what you just said.

Mafferetti: Nrgh! Oh…oh yea? A-and what's that? What's your proof?

Rachel: (What evidence do I have to prove her wrong?) . . . _**Take that!**_

Mafferetti: What? *snort* what's that?

Judge: Yes, what is that? It looks like some sort of little microphone!

Rachel: Well, it is your honor, but instead of projecting voices, it _records them_!

Mafferetti: What? Ha…ha-ha…how can you use that against me? I happen to know the Virmswell household looks down upon most technology use-

Rachel: Well, you're right about one thing. It isn't the Virmswells'. It belongs to a detective I know, and he lent it to me. And you know why? So I could get an official testimony to present in court…_from Elaine Bawnfyre!_

Mafferetti: Augh! You can't be serious…

Rachel: Oh, I am…Elaine Bawnfyre wasn't _only_ the first witness to see the dead body, you see…she also witnessed a very heated discussion between you and Miss Sumorlie…_two days before the murder!_

Mafferetti: No! B-But…hearing a discussion doesn't have anything to do with this point in my testimony. *snort* you don't really know what you're talking about, do you, sweetheart?

Rachel: _Urk!_ Well, you're right. I'm very sorry about that. However, this recording _does_ have something to do with this part of your testimony. You say you had no wine that night?

Mafferetti: Grrr…that's…that's right…I never drank anything…

Rachel: I don't believe you. You want a contradiction to this point in your testimony? It's located within this recording…if you could play over this specific part, your honor-

Judge: You'll have to forgive me, Miss Lupis, but I am not familiar with this kind of technology!

Rachel: Oh, okay…sorry (I shouldn't have expected anything less). Here, I'll do the honors…if you listen to this part, you'll hear…

Last night Ms. Mafferetti came here, and I know she spent time with Mr. Virmswell, because she asked two glasses of wine to be brought to his room. I brought them, and the two of them were in there.

I didn't see any of Ms. Mafferetti after that, but I saw her coming down the main steps to leave at 9:15 approximately…Mr. Virmswell brought his wine glass back to the kitchen, but I never saw hers until late that night, when…ohhhhh…

Mafferetti: You-…you can't really rely on that, can you?

Judge: I'm afraid it's an eye witness report, Miss Mafferetti, and it matches up with what we know.

Rachel: Especially with this piece of evidence here…

Mafferetti: Alright then, just show the darn evidence!

Rachel: Urk! Right… (This evidence points to you Miss Mafferetti…especially because Miss Bawnfyre couldn't have known about it!) . . ._**Take that!**_

Mafferetti: ….!

Rachel: ….

Nicholas: ….*gulp*

Judge: Why, is this the autopsy report?

Rachel: Yes it is, your honor…If you could, please take a look at the time of death.

Judge: Hold on and let me get my glasses…now let me see…ah! 9:00 p.m.!

Rachel: (I could have just told him the time of death instead of us taking all that time…) Correct, your honor. If you'll recall Miss Bawnfyre's testimony from a moment ago-

Judge: I'm afraid I don't recall.

Rachel: (I was about to tell you anyway…but how can you forget something so close in time to now?) That's fine, your honor…all that's important is that Miss Bawnfyre saw Miss Mafferetti leaving their house at 9:15…oh, and yes, she was coming from _the hallway in which the murder took place!_

Mafferetti: Augh!

Rachel: (Yes…it looks as though I've finally got her…)

Mafferetti: Ah, yes…you had me scared there for a second…I thought there was no way I could prove my innocence…but there _is _something still missing.

Rachel: Urk! Oh-…oh yea? Why don't you point that out to me?

Mafferetti: Sure, why not? You can ask Edward yourself: I never drank my wine that night! I went down to the kitchen and returned my wine glass! But no one was there when I did. You can ask Miss Bawnfyre yourself…and I _guarantee she'll admit there was a full wine glass in the kitchen that night when she returned._

Rachel: Urk! That's…there's no way…

Mafferetti: Like I said. Since you've already made it clear that I'm blaming Mrs. Virmswell…don't you think it's totally possible she heard that Edward and I ordered wine, and took the opportunity to frame me…she'd been saving up the perfect murder all along!

Rachel: _**Objection! **_ Miss Mafferetti, you'll refrain from making baseless conjecture!

Mafferetti: I don't know how baseless it really is! A jealous wife, priming to kill her husband's beloved mistress…

Rachel: (If you'll also refrain from being so humble…) all right then, perhaps it's time we called…_Miss Bawnfyre to the stand!_

Mafferetti: Hmm?

Rachel: I'll need her testimony…and your Honor; if possible, could we have the forensics team ready? I'll most likely need them in a few.

Judge: Of course!

Rachel: (Now's the time to use my logic and put some pieces together…I need to sit and think if I'm to solve this crime…)

. . .

Bawnfyre: Why…why am I here? _OH!_ Miss Lupis! Thank goodness it's you! Have you solved anything yet?

Rachel: Not yet, I'm afraid, Miss Bawnfyre, however, I have a feeling you could really help us speed along the investigation.

Bawnfyre: Oh, absolutely! Anything to…to put her behind…

Rachel: That's enough, Miss Bawnfyre. I have one important question to ask you, to start: _After Miss Mafferetti was in the house, at what time did you latest return to the kitchen?_

Bawnfyre: Oh…oh! Good question!

Rachel: (Oh great…this is already going smoothly)

Bawnfyre: Probably…at…about 9:40?

Rachel: Aha! (Perfect…time to think, Lupis…) And were you in the kitchen between 8:30 and that time?

Bawnfyre: Um, I think I might have been in there at 8:30…but definitely no later than 8:45!

Rachel: Perfect…okay, now, the most important question: _Was there a full wine glass sitting on the counter when you returned at 9:40?_

Bawnfyre: No need to shout now…but let me think…_Oh NOOOOOO!_ There _WAS!_

Rachel: (What was that a moment ago about not shouting?) Miss Bawnfyre, don't lose control, now, things aren't over yet. I know what you're thinking, but I need your cooperation to prove this theory wrong.

Bawnfyre: It seems very obvious to me…Miss Mafferetti actually returned her wine to the kitchen, and _wasn't the killer!_

Rachel: _**Objection!**_ Please refrain from baseless conjecture, Miss Bawnfyre…we don't know yet. (Time to ask for the forensics team to go and bring us back some evidence) your honor, if you could please ask the forensics team to take Miss Bawnfyre to the Virmswell Manor, and gather the wine glass she found, the wine bottle she poured from, and the wine glass from the crime scene, with samples from the wine in both of Miss Mafferetti's glasses…oh, and bring two empty wine glasses, and a full wine bottle, the same kind as the other bottle that Miss Bawnfyre poured from.

Judge: Ah, yes, I see. Very well, go ask the forensics team to fulfill Miss Lupis's requests.

. . .

Forensic: Your Honor! Here are the things Miss Lupis requested!

Judge: Ah, yes, please, bring it here! Here you go, Miss Lupis…

Rachel: *mumble* yea, yea…okay…Aha! Here we go! The two wine glasses, and the wine. If you could, I'd like to perform a demonstration, your honor.

Judge: Oh? Well, um, of course, if it helps move the investigation along…

Rachel: Very well, Miss Bawnfyre, come here if you would.

Bawnfyre: Oh, yes! Of…of course!

Rachel: I'd like you all first to take a look at this wine bottle.

Nicholas: ….

Bawnfyre: …

Judge: …Erm, Miss Lupis? What exactly are we looking for?

Rachel: Nrgh! (whoops, I probably should have told them first…now I've simply made a fool of myself…) Yes, sorry. I would like for you to look at how full the wine bottle is. It is only about 1/3 of the way full. Now, with these wine glasses the Virmswell household uses, I'd like Miss Bawnfyre to pour from this full wine bottle, the same kind as the one she poured from the night of the murder, and see how much leaves the bottle. Miss Bawnfyre, I'd like for you to pour the exact same amount as you usually pour, for I'm sure there is some kind of a requirement.

Bawnfyre: Ah, yes! Here, let me show you…Oh!

Rachel: (aha!) Now, look at the bottle everyone! The bottle is half full! So here's my hypothesis: Miss Mafferetti went to the kitchen with her full wine glass, to throw off suspicion, and then she got another wine glass down, and poured a little wine in there, and went to kill the victim, putting up the perfect framing for Mrs. Virmswell herself!

?: _**Objection!**_

Rachel: What the-! Who said that?

Bawnfyre: I'm sorry, Miss Lupis, I am not trying to make you look like a fool, because you couldn't possibly have known, but there's a flaw in your theory…I'm so sorry!

Rachel: Nrgh…that's fine…but could you please tell me what my flaw is?

Bawnfyre: Yes, yes, of course! It's just that…well, Edward told me that when he and Louise wanted wine, to use these different wine glasses he purchased. Believe me, I didn't know they were having an affair, I just thought it was for personal preferences by Louise. But…

Rachel: But now you realize it was just another way to hide things.

Bawnfyre: Yes! Please trust me, I didn't know about the affair! I suspected, but I just did what my master told me! In reality, everyone suspected…

Rachel: Right…*sigh* this really destroyed my theory. However, it's possible the small amount of wine in the murder weapon was easy enough to slip out of the wine bottle without notice. Where are the wine samples I asked for?

Forensic: Ah, yes, sorry! Here they are right here!

Rachel: Right, thank you…Gnh…GNHOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!

Mafferetti: *snort* I suppose you found exactly what I told you…

Rachel: That's…no, that's impossible!

Judge: What seems to be the matter?

Rachel: The wine…

Mafferetti: It's a different kind of wine; which proves my theory. Ask Miss Bawnfyre yourself…we didn't have the same kind every time.

Rachel: Elaine?

Bawnfyre: Oh, yes, um…I'm so sorry…but it's true, they didn't!

Rachel: (Gah, this can't be happening! I can't tell if Mafferetti's lying or not! I…) Forensics! When you received the wine sample results, I trust you checked the bottles of the wine that was found in the murder weapon?

Forensic: Yes, ma'am, but here's the thing…none of them were opened!

Rachel: Gnh….no….way…..

Mafferetti: Am I free to go now?

Rachel: (I…can't get anything on her! I have to make an argument now! I have to get more time before this case is finished!)

Judge: Well, I can't make heads or tails of this case!

Rachel: Your honor! Please! There isn't enough proof that Ms. Mafferetti did, or did not commit the murder! You have to give more time for investigation!

Judge: I suppose…I suppose you're right. Please, escort Miss Mafferetti to the Detention Center. As for today, court is dismissed. We will resume tomorrow.

Rachel: (Is it just me, or does Mafferetti look pleased with herself? But…I can't really tell, but she also looks scared…what is she thinking?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Between Courts**

December 19th, 6:30 p.m.

Detention Center, Visitor's Room

Rachel: Excuse me, guard? I'd like to speak to the defendant, Louise Mafferetti?

?: What was that, kitten? Oh yea, Miss Mafferetti. Here this way.

Rachel: Excuse me, but I can guide myself in there without your hands all over me, I've been here plenty of times myself.

?: Oooh, you're feisty…that's pretty cute!

Rachel: _**Objection! **_Just who do you think you are?

?: Oh, me? I'm just the super buff, able-bodied guard of the detention center, Brad Lakely.

Rachel: (I swear, everyone I meet today is just so humble) Well, that's great Mr. Lakely, but I just want to talk to the defendant…

Lakely: Whatever, just this way…Hey, cutey, someone's here to see you.

Mafferetti: Oh, thank you Brad, dear…oh, it's you.

Rachel: (cougar! Ugh, gross!)

Mafferetti: Wipe that disgusted look off your face, girl, it isn't what you think.

Rachel: It better not be.

Mafferetti: Grrrr! You're lucky there's this wall between us, or I'd come out there and knock you in the face.

Rachel: You'd do better not to make yourself any more suspicious.

Mafferetti: Hmph, now you make it sound like you're on my side!

Rachel: I'm not on anyone's side; I only care about the truth.

Mafferetti: Hmph, don't waste your breathe on me, sweetheart, I don't care.

Rachel: (Don't you waste your breathe either, women, because I don't care what you have to say) I just wonder how much of the truth you told today in court.

Mafferetti: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I guess that's for you to figure out, huh?

Rachel: (I can see through that, Miss Mafferetti. She looks awfully frightened behind all of that smugness. But I think it's for a different reason than most people would guess)

?: Excuse me? Oh, Louise!

Mafferetti: Edward! Oh thank good-…oh…

Lorrellie: Hello, Louise…

Mafferetti: Hello, Lorrellie. How are you all doing?

Virmswell II: We are doing fine.

Virmswell III: No thanks to you…

Lorrellie: Edward! Do not speak to your elders like that!

Rachel: (Every time I see Mrs. Virmswell, I feel so sorry for her…) Hello, Mrs. Virmswell. I don't think we've met yet; I'm Rachel Lupis, the prosecutor for this case.

Lorrellie: Oh, yes! Miss Lupis. It's nice to meet you. I thought you did…very well today…

Rachel: Really? (Because I didn't think so…) I'll try to…no, I _will _find the truth.

Mafferetti: *mumble* oh, how sentimental…

Rachel: *clench* (If she says one more word, it's going to take my whole will not to break that glass and punch right in her smug little face…no, I've got to stay calm…)

Mafferetti: Excuse me, Edward, what time is it, sweetheart?

Rachel: (What the crap was that? How horrible can one person be? Right in front of his wife, too...)

Edward II: It is 6:37, Louise.

Mafferetti: Thank you, dear.

Rachel: Gnrk!

Lorrellie: *whisper* Please, Miss Lupis, not for my sake.

Rachel: *whisper* Trust me, if it was anyone else, I'd be just as mad.

Lorrellie: *whisper* Thank you…so much.

Rachel: Don't worry.

Mafferetti: I need to go to the restroom. Edward, it would probably be best if you left…

Edward II: Yes, of course. I will see you tomorrow…hopefully under better circumstances.

Rachel: *slam* Gah!

Edward III: Rachel? What's the matter?

Rachel: (since when have we been under first name terms?) I just accidently hit myself, that's all…involuntary convulsion of my hand, really…

Edward III: Yea, I understand.

Edward II: Come now, son, we must be leaving.

Lorrellie: Good-bye, Miss Lupis! I hope we can meet again. *whisper* thank you for everything.

Rachel: You're welcome. Good-bye, Lorrellie, and Edward III…. (I won't talk to that man…how he could do this to his family, I'll never understand)

Lakely: Alright, Louise sweetie, I'll have to escort you to the restroom, you know…

Mafferetti: Oh, Brad, you know I'm harmless…*whisper* I can get there by myself.

Lakely: Oooh, okay, sweetie. Just behave.

Rachel: (I might need the bathroom too, for something to catch my puke)

Lakely: Hoo, boy, she's fine.

Rachel: She's also about ten years older than you.

Lakely: Ha, you're right! But you aren't…

Rachel: Not interested.

Lakely: Oh come one, what's the matter, is there someone else?

Rachel: Maybe…and even if there wasn't, you…how do they say it, these days? "You're not my type?"

Lakely: Ha-ha! You know, you act to serious for your age…you need to loosen up.

Rachel: I'll decide when I loosen up and when I don't. If I'm serious, that is just how I am…

Lakely: Can't enjoy life when you're so serious…come on, let's get lunch sometime.

Rachel: I'll get my own lunch.

Lakely: Whatever…I'll get to you sometime, just come back and visit, 'kay? *wink*

Rachel: (Creep)

. . .

Rachel: Well, we've been sitting here for what feels like days.

Lakely: That's fine with me.

Rachel: Not cool with me. I'm going to go check the bathroom for Miss Mafferetti.

Lakely: I'll go with you!

Rachel: …. Maybe you should.

Lakely: Alright, let's go!

. . .

Rachel: Oh, crap! She's gone!

Lakely: What?

Rachel: *smack* You moron! This is all your fault! Quick, give me the time!

Lakely: Geez, fine…just chill…it's 7:56.

Rachel: (I have to write that down…she left at 6:39 to go to the bathroom, and it's 7:56 when she was found missing…)

Lakely: Maybe we can find where she went.

Rachel: I really doubt it. Let's see…It's my guess that she left right when the Virmswells left.

Lakely: Maybe she went to visit them.

Rachel: I'm sure her precious Edward would refuge her.

Lakely: I'll send out a couple of people to her house, and to the Virmswells…

Rachel: Make it fast. I'm going with the group to the Virmswells.

Lakely: Okay, just chill out.

Rachel: Now is not the time to "chill out."

. . .

December 19th, 8:12 p.m.

Virmswell Manor, Main Hallway

Virmswell II: What is the meaning of this? Why are all these police at our house?

Rachel: You should know Mr. Virmswell…

Virmswell II: Rachel Lupis? What in the world is going on here? I demand an explanation!

Rachel: Calm down! I'm sorry to raise my voice, but really, if you could please calm down.

Virmswell II: *sigh* Well, you might as well do what you came here for.

Rachel: (Glad to see he knows) Mr. Virmswell, there's just one question: was Ms. Louise Mafferetti here between the hours of 6:45, and 7:50?

Virmswell II: Absolutely no-

Rachel: Don't lie to me.

Virmswell II: -oooott…*sigh* there is no hiding anything from you, is there?

Rachel: I guess not. If you'll please, tell me what she did while she was here?

Virmswell II: She…well, she came to visit me. We talked for a bit. And then she left me. But I don't know when she left she left the house.

Rachel: You suspect something, then?

Virmswell II: How could you tell?

Rachel: It seemed pretty obvious by your words. Why do you think she didn't leave immediately after she visited you?

Virmswell II: …well, you see…I thought I might have seen her at about 7:25 walking down this hallway again. I wasn't going to call out to her…I was talking to Lorrellie. She seemed pretty scared to see me. And I guess I should tell you that it looked almost like she was stashing something, but I couldn't tell.

Rachel: Very interesting…any other reasons for your suspicions? (I should add that to my logic)

Virmswell II: Well, one of our maids, Elaine Bawnfyre, told me she could have sworn she saw Louise downstairs, as in the basement…I can't imagine what she was doing down there, though.

Rachel: (I should put this in my logic, too…it could be useful later.) Mr. Virmswell, what exactly is downstairs, where Louise was thought to be spotted?

Virmswell II: There's the kitchen, the Virmswell family memorial hallway, and the gun room.

Rachel: (I'll update my previous basement data in my logic) Thank you, that was helpful. One more thing: where is Lorrellie?

Virmswell II: I'm afraid she's out. That's what was so peculiar; when I thought I saw Louise in the hall earlier, you know, when I told you I did…well, I was talking to Lorrellie because she told me that she had to be somewhere, and she had to leave immediately. I asked her where, but she refused to tell me where. I just wish she could have told me…she seemed frightened-

*thud*

Lorrellie: Oh, oh dear…

Virmswell II: Lorrellie!

Rachel: Oh, Mrs. Virmswell! Are you alright?

Lorrellie: Yes, yes…I was just…so frightened for a while…

Rachel: Why were you so frightened?

Lorrellie: Just…look.

Rachel: What's this? A note?

Note Reads:

Ms. Lorrellie Virmswell,

I have some information that could be very important to you about this current case you and your family are going through. Please meet me around Guttenberg's meat shop at 765 Turny Street at promptly 7:50. Please dress warm as it will be cold tonight, and meat shops are very cold (i.e. wear a hat, coat and gloves). If I am not there by 7:55, leave immediately. Thank you for your cooperation,

Anonymous.

Rachel: When did you receive this note?

Lorrellie: I found it in my room around 7:15.

Rachel: (That goes in my logic. Another thing I should put it in my logic: Louise escaped from the detention center at about 6:40, and probably left _here_ at 7:25)

Lorrellie: The person never showed… but I was awfully afraid of who it was, so I'm sort of glad they didn't…

Virmswell II: Well, I'm glad to see you're alright.

Rachel: (I almost feel emotional, until I remember who this guy is, and what he's done)

Lorrellie: I wonder how the note could have got in my-

*ring-ring-ring*

Virmswell II: Oh, that would be the telephone.

Rachel: Actually sir, that's my phone…hold on…This is Rachel Lupis…no…_**Impossible!**_

Lorrellie: Miss Lupis, what is the matter?

Rachel: That can't be possible…you…I'll be over there immediately, _don't touch anything!_ Tell the forensic scientist Rose Deschanelle to get there as soon as she can.

Virmswell II: What's…going on? Miss Lupis, what is the matter?

Rachel: She's…I'm sorry…but Louise Mafferetti's just been found, shot in the heart…she's dead.

. . .

December 19th, 9:00 p.m.

Louise Mafferetti's House, crime scene

Rachel: How…how could this happen?

Rose: No joking. I can't even believe this…

Rachel: I…I'm not sure what to think.

Rose: Now, what's that supposed to mean?

Rachel: Well…for the past few hours today, I've been gathering facts, unaware that this would happen…but all the facts lead to this.

Rose: And?

Rachel: Well, there are two thoughts I have. Either it was a very well-planned murder, or it was a very well-planned framing.

Rose: What do you mean?

Rachel: Well, if a defense attorney was to approach the case, they would probably be very well set: all the facts to point to Lorrellie Virmswell.

Rose: Well, what if it really was her?

Rachel: I am almost positive it wasn't, and I'm going to have to prove it.

Rose: But who else would it be?

Rachel: I think you should answer that for yourself.

Rose: I don't even have all of the facts yet. How am I supposed to figure it out?

Rachel: I'll tell you this. Mrs. Virmswell was called away from home by a suspicious note, and the timing couldn't have been more perfect. She was gone from home during the time of the murder, right around Ms. Mafferetti's house. I've already confirmed that it takes twenty minutes to get from Louise's to the Virmswells'. Lorrellie returned home at 8:20, and I can attest to that, because I was there. The time of death was supposed to be 8:00.

Rose: Ouch, sucks for her…

Rachel: Yes, it really does. But now, can you tell me the only other person who could've been the murderer?

Rose: Oh! Um…no?

Rachel: (didn't think so) Alright, let's back up a bit. I went to the detention center earlier today to visit Mafferetti. She sweet-talked the guard, who was a complete moron by the way, but I won't go into that now…anyway, she sugared up to the guard, and he let her "go to the bathroom" by herself. She escaped, and I went to the Virmswells' house, where I confirmed she had been there. She was last thought to be seen there at 7:25. She probably left around that time to go to her own house. She got there by bus, which I confirmed on the way over here. I called the local bussing station, explained the situation, and talked to the most likely bus driver, who confirmed that he did drive a woman with red hair, who fit Mafferetti's description. And here we are.

Rose: SO…the bus driver was the murderer?

Rachel: Please don't pretend to be a moron.

Rose: Well, I don't know!

Rachel: I have a theory, but I need evidence to confirm my beliefs.

Rose: Well, I can help you get that evidence, if you'll tell me what it is.

Rachel: Alright. Where's the murder weapon?

Rose: Here…it's a silent pistol; really nice artifact, honestly. Don't know where the killer could have got it.

Rachel: Well, _I think I do._ But I need someone here to confirm.

Rose: So who is it?

Rachel: I need Edward Virmswell II to get over here.

. . .

Virmswell II: Please, can we get this over with quickly…I can't stand being here for too long.

Rachel: *sigh* (I feel like I'm part of their family now. I get emotional at anything they say). Sure, Mr. Virmswell. I just need you to confirm one thing. Does this gun…belong to your household?

Virmswell II: It's…oh, good heavens! That gun is mine! It's kept in the gun store! Then…then the murderer must have been someone in our house! Oh…oh my goodness…

Rachel: (perfect. That goes in my logic) Mr. Virmswell I can guess what you're thinking because of what you've heard…maybe you could refrain from going home tonight. I know your wife is not the killer. And I _will _prove it.

Virmswell II: I don't know how you are going to prove that.

Rachel: (His voice is icy. I want to yell at him, and make him see sense, but seeing as I'm about 40 years younger than him, that probably would be slightly awkward)

Rose: Well, I guess that's really all we wanted to hear from you. Rachel?

Rachel: Yea, that's about it.

Virmswell II: Then if you'll excuse me.

Rachel: Right.

*thud*

Rachel: He's gone now. I want to call Lorrellie and tell her to find a hotel to stay in. You never know what he could do because of what he thinks happened…

Rose: Alright, make your call, and let's get on with this investigation.

Rachel: Alright.

. . .

Rachel: Let's get on with it now. But first, time for my theory…

Rose: Let's hear it!

Rachel: (First, time to connect some logic: [Lorrellie was spotted in the Virmswell basement, which contains the kitchen, the memorial, and the gun store] - - - - [The murder gun came from the Virmswell gun store]….) _**Bingo!**_

Rose: Yhatzee? *pfffft*

Rachel: Well, I couldn't copy Mr. Edgeworth…

Rose: Whatever, just get on with the explanation.

Rachel: I should probably let you know that in the time span that Mrs. Mafferetti was in the Virmswell household today, she was spotted in the basement.

Rose: Why would she be down there?

Rachel: A perfect question. There are three prominent things in the Virmswell basement: the kitchen, the family memorial hallway, and the gun store…

Rose: Maybe she was hungry?

Rachel: Please stop…

Rose: Fine, so what's the significance?

Rachel: You've got to be joking. Do I have to spell it out for you? Where did the murder weapon come from?

Rose: The…**oh!** The Virmswell gun store!

Rachel: You see? Maybe you can answer now…I am sure that Lorrellie could not have been the murderer. But if she wasn't the murderer, _who was?_

Rose: You're not saying…

Rachel: Yes, I am. My theory is that Lorrellie Virmswell was framed. It was a very neat framing job, too. So, it leads to the conclusion that if she wasn't the murderer, than it could have only been one other person- _Louise Mafferetti herself!_

Rose: Crap….crap!

Rachel: That's the only conclusion I can come to.

Rose: So you think it was suicide?

Rachel: Yes, and a very clever job, too.

Rose: Hmmm…what about the suspicious note?

Rachel: I would think that would explain itself. (Time to use logic: [The note was found in Lorrellie's room at 7:15] - - - - - - [Miss Mafferetti was thought to be in the house between the hours of about 6:45 to 7:25]. . . ._**Bingo! **_

Rose: Again with this?

Rachel: *sigh* look, I'll get a better catch phrase. Anyway, Lorrellie told Edward that she found the note in her room…and Louise was in the house between an estimated time of 6:45 and 7:25

Rose: And Mafferetti was in her room before that time…

Rachel: Right, because the first thing she did was visit Edward. But you know what they'll say in court tomorrow…

Rose: They're going to claim Mrs. Virmswell made the note herself.

Rachel: There _is_ still to be court trial tomorrow. They're going to assume that the murderer was someone different, now that the defendant is dead.

Rose: But you're still convinced it's Ms. Mafferetti.

Rachel: Right.

Rose: That's a lot of determination in a prosecutor…even when the defendant's dead, they're still guilty.

Rachel: I know…that's why I'm going to have to really prove myself right. They won't believe me if I don't have enough proof…

Rose: Okay, maybe I should help you along…she was shot just above the heart. She died after about six minutes…

Rachel: Enough time for her to toss the gun a couple yards away from her, to make it look like someone else killed her.

Rose: I don't know though…I'm not sure how you'll prove it.

Rachel: *sigh* I need time to collect my thoughts. I'm going home to sleep before tomorrow's trial.

Rose: *yawn* good, 'cuz now I can go to bed, too.

*thud*

?: Ah, my fair sweet rose! So good to see you!

Rose: Yep, it's definitely time to go home now.

James: Ah, not so fast. We must say a proper good-bye.

Rose: Good-bye. There, nice and proper.

James: *sigh* Ah…..It's probably best that you leave anyway…I am here to investigate with the opposition.

Rose: You don't mean-

Nicholas: Excuse me, c-can I please get in? I'm *yawn* awfully sl-sleepy. I…I want to h-hurry this along…if that's all…alright…

Rachel: Oh…okay, then. Guess we'll be on our way…

*thud*

Rachel: Can you believe that?

Rose: *pfft* Nope! Ha-ha-ha!

Rachel: I never thought _he'd _show up at a crime scene! Tomorrow's definitely going to be more of a challenge than I was looking for…

Rose: Maybe that's what you need.

Rachel: We'll see…


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Court (2)**

December 20th, 10:00 a.m.

District Court House, no. 23, Lobby

Rachel: (Today's my big day…I have to prove a dead person guilty…)

Bailiff: Ah, Miss Lupis! How are you this morning!

Rachel: I'm…alright, sir, how are you? (Actually, I'm doing rotten)

Bailiff: I'm doing just fine! Good luck in your trial today!

Rachel: Thank you (I'm going to need it)

Bailiff: Ah, looks like it's about time to go in. Are you ready, Miss Lupis?

Rachel: I'm as ready as I could possibly be. *sigh* here goes.

. . .

Judge: Well, it looks as though we're gathering under quite grim circumstances. I don't think opening statements are necessary today, as we're working to prove something, which is not already set in stone.

Rachel: (well, it's obvious his honor is much more awake today than he was yesterday. And I'm a lot sicker today than I was yesterday…)

Judge: Miss Lupis? Are you feeling alright? You look rather ill!

Rachel: I'm perfectly fine your honor.

Nicholas: All…alright, if we're all together now, I'd like to call my f-first witness to the stand…if…that's alright?

Judge: Well, of course!

Nicholas: Alright then…_Would Mrs. Virmswell please…t-take the stand?_

Rachel: (I knew this would happen…I have to think…)

. . .

Lorrellie: …

Rachel: (I promised her I'd find the truth…and I _know_ the truth, I just need to prove it)

Lorrellie: Ah, Miss Lupis! It's you…

Nicholas: _Mrs. Virmswell!_

Lorrellie: Y-yes?

Nicholas: Sorry! I'd…I'd like you to give testimony o-on what you did last night around the time of the murder!

Lorrellie: Right.

Rachel: (She's ready to testify…but it's up to me to save her)

-Mrs. Virmswell's Testimony –

We got home from the Detention Center last night, and my son, Edward, wanted to take a walk with me, so I did.

We returned from the walk, and I went to my room, in which I found a note that asked me to go to a certain meat shop.

The person said they had information, and they said to be there at 7:50, but to leave if they weren't there by 7:55

I arrived at the place promptly, and left when I was supposed to. I swear I drove straight home!

Nicholas: I h-have a hard time believing you, Mrs. V-Virmswell.

Lorrellie: I'm sorry you do. But I swear I tell the truth.

Rachel: (I believe you're telling the truth, Mrs. Virmswell. And I have a trump card up my sleeve to play, along with a theory to prove)

-Begin Cross-Examination –

We returned from the walk, and I went to my room, in which I found a note that asked me to go to a certain meat shop.

Nicholas: _**H-Hold it! **_Mrs. Virmswell, I have a h-hard time…believing you f-"found" that note in your room.

Lorrellie: I am sure I did. What is it that you have a problem with?

Nicholas: _Urk! _D-don't you think it's…a-awfully suspicious that you "found" a note that con-conveniently took you away from home around the t-time of the murder?

Lorrellie: I do think it is suspicious.

Rachel: (the fact is, _it is. _But not for the reason you think, Nicholas Merriwhether)

Nicholas: All w-we have is…is your w-word, Mrs. Virmswell.

Lorrellie: I'm sorry that is all I can provide you with.

Rachel: (This woman doesn't even _look_ like a murderer…how can you suspect her? But here goes…) _**Objection!**_

Nicholas: Excuse me?

Rachel: I'm afraid that isn't all she can provide you with. Mrs. Virmswell, this is for your own sake entirely. Please; _tell me what time it was that you found this suspicious note?_

Lorrellie: Oh! I…it was about 7:15.

Nicholas: And what does this h-have to do w-with anything?

Rachel: Mrs. Virmswell, you are unaware of this fact, as I'm sure you are, Nicholas Merriwhether, but can you tell me who was in the Virmswell household from 6:45 until 7:25 last night?

Nicholas: W-what in the world? The…the family?

Rachel: (Well, no duh…) O-of course they were; but who else was?

Judge: Who was it? Tell us, tell us!

Rachel: (Whoa, calm down, your honor) It was none other…_Then the defendant herself! Louise Mafferertti!_

Lorrellie: _What?_

Nicholas: You…th-that's impossible!

Rachel: I'm afraid not.

Lorrellie: But…Miss Lupis, that can't be true. You were in there with me when my family and I visited Louise in the Detention Center.

Rachel: That's correct, I was. But do you remember Miss Mafferetti asking your husband for the time?

Lorrellie: Yes…I do…

Rachel: She asked to go to the bathroom after that. Well, the guard on duty at the time was irresponsible, and let her go on her own. She escaped at that time, and your husband confirms she was at your house.

Lorrellie: That's…I suppose that makes sense. *sigh*

Rachel: Might I remind you of something Mrs. Virmswell said earlier in her testimony? She was gone from the house until about 7:15 on a walk. It is a fact that the first thing Mafferetti did when she arrived at Virmswell Manor was visit Edward II. That would give her perfect time to drop a note in the room!

Nicholas: ….

Lorrellie: ….

Judge: …..very interesting statement, Miss Lupis. However, until you have proof that such a thing happened, I'm afraid we'll have to ignore that for now.

Rachel: Ngh….Nghoooooooooooooo! (I…..can't believe I don't have proof! I can't be wrong…)

Nicholas: Right. Moving on.

Rachel: (Is it just me, or did he just get kind of cocky?)

I arrived at the place promptly, and left when I was supposed to. I swear I drove straight home!

Nicholas: _**Objection! **_

Rachel: (No! There can't be anything…but if he's calling an objection, he has proof of a contradiction!)

Nicholas: You say…Th-that you drove straight h-home?

Lorrellie: Yes, I did!

Nicholas: I highly doubt that! I'm going to have to show you the definitive proof I found last night th-that…_that proves you're the murderer!_

Lorrellie: What?

Rachel: What?

Nicholas: Here are some analysis I got last night after investigating the crime scene. Standing right in front of the gun…_are some footprints belonging to your favorite pair of shoes!_

Rachel: Ngh….! (He's getting more and more confident the more he goes on…but these shoes…! I need to add this to my logic! I think I'm on to something)

Lorrellie: No…no….!

Rachel: Lorrellie! Calm down! I have a plan, but you'll have to cooperate.

Judge: Well, this proof seems very definitive to me. If that's all-

Rachel: _**Objection! **_Your honor, I'm afraid it would be a sad day for these courts if this was all you would accept to condemn this woman.

Judge: Excuse me?

Rachel: If you'll give me a chance with the witness, your honor, I'll prove Mr. Merriwhether wrong!

Judge: All…alright…

Rachel: (this is my one shot. I can't mess this up!)

. . .

Rachel: Lorrellie, as of right now, I have no questions to ask of you. Wait, only one thing: The letter mentioned it being cold…were you wearing a hat, a coat, and gloves that night?

Lorrellie: Yes…I was…?

Rachel: (I can tell she's confused. But I needed that information from her) Alright. Ah! Here's a very important question for you, Mrs. Virmswell …did you see anyone when you were at Guttenberg's meat shop? Please try your best to remember.

Lorrellie: ….Yes, I did. I believe he was the shop-keeper of the meat shop? He smiled at me, and I did at him. He kept looking at me, but I have to say, I don't blame him. Guttenberg's is not in the nicest part of town, so it must have been odd to see a member of a prominent family down there.

Rachel: Perfect. Your honor, please ask someone to go and get the owner of Guttenberg's meat shop to come here to be my next witness!

Judge: Oh? Why, yes…I'll have someone do that! Forgive me, this is getting exciting!

Rachel: It's fine your honor (I'm starting to get excited myself…but let's not count our chickens before they hatch) your honor, if you could maybe get a written description of the man from Mrs. Virmswell to make sure the right man is brought here.

Judge: Alright, Mrs. Virmswell, if you'd be so kind.

Lorrellie: of course…

Judge: We'll break for a brief recess now, as the witness is collected.

. . .

Rachel: (I'm…confident this witness will work out exactly as I need him)

Lorrellie: Oh, Ms. Lupis! You…thank you so much…

Rachel: Don't thank me yet. Everything has to come together perfectly…since yesterday, I've been pretty sure I know happened over these past few days. There are a couple of things I still need to find before I can convince anyone of my theory, but otherwise…I think I know the truth…but when the truth seems impossible, it's up to people like me to prove it to the best of our ability. And that's how I plan to finish this…to the best of my ability

Lorrellie: What…is your theory?

Rachel: I…don't know if I can tell you that.

Lorrellie: Oh…

Rachel: Mrs. Virmswell, please…it is nothing against you. But it seems you are the prime suspect in the case now, and if I were to speak with you about things related to the case, I could get in serious trouble. And it could influence how you feel about the case. It's best if you give us the un-influenced truth today…that's the only way I can find the "perfect truth."

Lorrellie: I understand, do not worry. Please continue to do your best…you have done so well so far. If you could find the truth in the midst of all this madness…it would be a miracle…

Rachel: (Thank you for making me feel _so_ much more confident with all that "miracle" talk) *ahem*, anyway, please tell me one thing, if you could? Were you wearing your "favorite" shoes the night Mafferetti's murder took place?

Lorrellie: No, I was not. I swear I was not. But when they mentioned those shoes, I remembered…those shoes were missing when I looked for them this morning!

Rachel: That makes sense. (I'll update my logic from the trial about the foot-prints with this new information)

Lorrellie: Why would it make sense?

Rachel: Like I said before, I cannot really tell you…but it fits with my theory…at this point in time, I have two trump cards at my ready, but I need to get a-hold of them first.

Lorrellie: What do you mean by that?

Rachel: *sigh* telling you this wouldn't really hurt anything, I guess; there are two…maybe _three_ pieces of evidence that will be my concrete proof to prove the true criminal in this case.

Lorrellie: I see…and you do not have them yet?

Rachel: Urk! (Was…was that a condescending glance she gave me just now?) *sigh* no, I do not have them yet…but I am almost positive they exist; I'm going to wait until the most critical moment until I decide to seek them out.

Lorrellie: That…doesn't make sense, if you don't mind…

Rachel: I understand…but to find the truth, there are other things I need to present first…and then, when it comes down to the most critical moment…I'll find my trump cards then, and play them. To drive in the truth, you have to present it at the most important time…

Lorrellie: I…I see…

Bailiff: Miss Lupis! There you are. The witness is here, and court is about to be back in session! Good luck in there! You did so well this morning! I'm rooting for you!

Rachel: Thanks…really, thank you, I appreciate it a lot (someone is a little too excited about this case…)

. . .

Judge: Court is now back in session! This has been so exciting this morning, really!

Rachel: (your honor, calm down…this isn't over yet…)

Judge: *ahem* Excuse me, sorry about that. Now, the witness is here: owner of Guttentag's meat shop, Ernesto Varmerelli!

Rachel: (It's Guttenberg's)

Varmerelli: Ah, forgive me, your honor, but the name of my shop, it is Guttenberg's…

Judge: Right, isn't that what I said?

Varmerelli: *sigh* yes…

Rachel: (not to be stereotypical…but I find it kind of ironic that an Italian is running a German meat shop) Right, Mr. Varmerelli, thank you for coming on such a short notice. I'm sorry to drag you into such a deep court case all of the sudden, but from what I've heard, you might be one of the most important witness's I've heard from.

Varmerelli: Ah, yes? Well, I will do what I can for you…

Rachel: Mr. Varmerelli, is it true that around 7:50 last night, you saw a richly dressed woman standing on the corner by your shop?

Varmerelli: Yes! Yes, I did! But how could you have known?

Rachel: The woman you saw is under great suspicion right now…I _need _your testimony, sir. It's very important. (I can't tell him I believe she's innocent, because he might change his testimony. Even if it makes my witness look bad, to find to the truth, it must be un-biased)

Varmerelli: I see…yes, I see…

Rachel: If you please, Mr. Varmerelli, give testimony on what took place when you saw that woman, and what happened after that point…up until about 8:04.

Varmerelli: Very well.

-Ernesto Varmerelli's Testimony -

At about 7:50, I saw a richly dressed woman walk to the corner of the street, in front of my meat shop.

I smiled at her, and she back at me. But I could not take my eyes off of her, for you see, I was suspicious…she was so richly dressed for that part of town

She looked very nervous…very frightened about something.

At 7:55, she left very briskly. About two minutes later, I left after her, for I was finished closing my shop. When I left, I discovered traffic was horrible! It took me twenty minutes to get to my home, which is usually 5 minutes away!

Rachel: *mutter* perfect…

Nicholas: …..*gulp*

Rachel: Something wrong, Nicholas?

Nicholas: N...nothing!

Rachel: Great! Let's begin…

-Begin Cross-Examination –

At 7:55, she left very briskly. About two minutes later, I left after her, for I was finished closing my shop. When I left, I discovered traffic was horrible! It took my twenty minutes to get to my home, which is usually 5 minutes away!

Rachel: _**Hold it! **_Mr. Varmerelli, just one question…have you ever heard of a person named Louise Mafferetti?

Varmerelli: *mumble* Mafferetti…mmm….Ah, yes! She is actually one of my neighbors! She lives in the same apartment building as me!

Rachel: Do you know that she is now dead?

Varmerelli: Wh-…_what?_

Rachel: She was killed last night. I wouldn't expect you'd know yet.

Varmerelli: That is…truly horrifying…right in my own apartment building…

Rachel: I'm sorry Mr. Varmerelli…I know it must be hard for you to hear. But we are trying to find who the killer is today, and with your help, we can. (Even though I believe the killer is already dead) Now, Nicholas…I'd like you to take a look at something. Earlier today, you claimed Mrs. Virmswell to be the killer. But even you can't argue with evidence…_if it took Mr. Varmerelli 20 minutes to get home, how could Mrs. Virmswell be there in 5 minutes to kill Ms. Mafferetti at 8:00?_

Nicholas: I…I….**AUGH!**

Rachel: Right. What I wanted you to take a look at was the record of travel times…how long it would take to travel from place. But since we've already established the truth, I need to hold on to this for now. It will be important in a few minutes.

Nicholas: _**Objection! **_M-miss…Lupis. Please. Don't think you could escape the truth that easily…

Rachel: Ngh…. (Me? Attempt to escape the truth?)

Nicholas: You can't…i-ignore evidence either, Miss Lupis.

Rachel: …

Nicholas: So? What do you have to say about th-the shoes that were found yesterday? Mrs. Virmswell's personal favorites?

Rachel: Ah, the shoes…actually, I have quite a few things to say about them… (…...here goes everything)

Nicholas: Urk! L-like what?

Rachel: First of all, I'd like to hear something from _you_, Mr. Varmerelli.

Varmerelli: Ah, yes?

Rachel: The rich woman you saw yesterday…_did you happen to notice the shoes she was wearing?_

Varmerelli: No, I am very sorry, but I did not…

Rachel: Perhaps this would help…Nicholas, do you have a photograph of the shoes that's prints were found at the crime scene?

Nicholas: …Yes…..

Rachel: Please, if I could see them…thank you…here, Mr. Varmerelli, if you could take a look at these shoes, and please try to remember if the woman you saw was wearing these.

Varmerelli: …..ah, yes, I can say that she was not. I cannot say specifically what she was wearing…but I can guarantee that they were not bright red like this.

Rachel: Right.

Nicholas: _**Hold it! **_That c-can easily…be explained.

Rachel: I know.

Nicholas: You see-…! Wait, you know?

Rachel: Yes, I do. I suppose you're going to tell me that she could have easily brought them with her to throw off suspicion?

Nicholas: _Urk!_

Rachel: So, now we come to this… (I can't be wrong about this) Your honor, please, if you could send some people to investigate Mafferetti's house…if you could ask them to search for two things…one, if they could look for the pair of shoes we have been discussing, and two, if they could look for a partially empty wine glass…_one that's wine matches the wine found in the murder weapon in our original case!_

Varmerelli: Erm…..I do not quite understand what is going on.

Rachel: Actually, Mr. Varmerelli, I think that's really all I needed to ask you about.

Varmerelli: Ah, thank you. I hope I was able to of some help.

Rachel: Trust me; you were of a lot of help. Thank you very much.

Judge: The men will be back soon…

. . .

Police: Sir! We found both of the items that Ms. Lupis requested!

Rachel: (No way)

Nicholas: What?

Judge: ….?

Lorrellie: I…don't believe it…

Rachel: Please, let me see them…did you analyze these for finger-prints?

Police: Yes…the shoes had nothing on them, but the wine glass…had Ms. Mafferetti's prints on them…and it seemed to have been used recently.

Rachel: I…..can't believe this is working out….

Nicholas: I…that can't be…th-that isn't p-p-p-_possible!_

Lorrellie: You mean to say…

Judge: She was the original murderer?

Rachel: That is what I believe to be true, your honor. But that isn't all…because you see, I also believe her to be the second murderer.

Judge: ….!

Lorrellie: …!

Nicholas: ….!-!-!-!-!

Rachel: And I'll prove it through these shoes, and one more thing…but that can wait.

Nicholas: B-b-b-b-but the shoes b-b-belong to Mrs. Virmswell!

Rachel: And what does that prove? Because I can prove something right here and now! (First, with logic: [Edward saw Louise at 7:25 in the hallways with his room; she appeared to be stashing something] - [Mrs. Virmswell's favorite shoes were missing this morning; they were found in the victim's house]….. _**Bingo!**_

Judge: Uno?

Rachel: (so I definitely need to change what I say) *ahem* whatever, I'll just explain. Last night, when Louise Mafferetti was at the Virmswell's house, she was seen by Edward apparently stashing something. She was in the hallways in which his bedroom was located. Note that Mrs. Virmswell's shoes were found at Mafferetti's house, and that they were neatly tucked away in a back room, according to this note that I was given by the police. What could Ms. Mafferetti have been stashing in the hallway last night? Perhaps…_they were Mrs. Virmswell's favorite shoes!_

Nicholas: Augh!

Lorrellie: ….

Judge: But…..why would she take them?

Rachel: Why else? To frame Mrs. Virmswell in her own murder!

Judge: You're not saying…

Lorrellie: That it was suicide?

Rachel: I'm afraid I am.

Nicholas: Now wait a moment! I…I see your point t-to some extent…h-however…isn't it entirely p-possible that Mrs. Virmswell stashed the shoes away herself? Th-that seems _much _m-more likely to me!

Judge: I'm afraid I see his point! Anything to say, Miss Lupis?

Rachel: I thought this would come up. But don't worry. I know for a fact that Mrs. Virmswell could not have done this.

Nicholas: H-how?

Rachel: I've been holding on to this for a reason, Nicholas. Please take a look at the travel times sheet. Making good time, Mrs. Virmswell could have made it home when she did _only_ if she had left immediately after she killed Ms. Mafferetti. Perhaps you'd like to explain to me how she had time to pull of the murder, make sure everything was neat and tidy, tuck away her shoes, and then drive home too!

Nicholas: ….._**Augh!**_

Rachel: That's not all your honor…

Judge: Is there really anything else to explain?

Rachel: Yes, a couple of things. First, I'd like to explain how Louise Mafferetti pulled off her own murder. She wanted to frame Mrs. Virmswell. Honestly, she couldn't have picked a better person to frame. A wife of a man in the midst of an affair would be an obvious suspect. So she followed the Virmswell's out of the detention center, visited Edward. She then proceeded to-

Nicholas: _**OBJECTION! **_I'm so sorry, but you've forgotten something, Lupis…

Rachel: (Ugh, it looks like he turned evil all of the sudden!)

Nicholas: You see…the gun at the crime scene…belonged to the Virmswell household.

Rachel: I know that.

Nicholas: _You what?_

Rachel: I was actually about to explain that! So, you see, after visiting Edward, Louise pretended to leave him, but instead, snuck to the basement, to steal the murder weapon from the Virmswell's gun store. This is true, because Elaine Bawnfyre could have sworn she saw Louise in the basement around 7:30. What else could she have been down there for? Then Edward saw her upstairs later, stashing something. Clearly, she was stashing Mrs. Virmswell's shoes. She then went on home, where she imprinted the shoes into the carpet, standing in front of the door, and stashed the shoes away. She then took the silent pistol (it was silent so that no one would come rushing in), and shot herself around the heart, so she'd have a couple of minutes left to live. She used those last few minutes to toss the gun away from her, directly in front of the shoe-prints, as to make it look like Mrs. Virmswell shot her, dropped the gun, and ran away. There's a reason no prints were found on the gun: Mafferetti was wearing gloves when she was found dead.

Nicholas: A-and what about the n-note?

Rachel: Yes, that's the final thing I have to prove. And I need to have one more out of court investigation. I would like someone to go to the detention center, and investigate Mafferetti's cell: ask Brad Lakely if he allowed Mafferetti stationary equipment. While this investigation is taking place, I would like Mrs. Virmswell to give the forensic scientist the note she found in her room, and perform a hand-writing analysis.

Judge: …..very well.

Rachel: (this is it…the final trump card)

. . .

Police: Your honor, sir! I asked Brad Lakely about the stationary, and he said she asked for some, and was allowed! Oh….and Miss Lupis? He asked me to give this to you…

Rachel: Wh-what the-? _Chocolates?_

Lorrellie: Ah-ha-ha. How sweet…

Rachel: No, trust me, it's pretty sour…but I'll _probably_ still eat the chocolate…_but not because of who it's from!_

Forensics: Your honor, sir! I just finished the hand-writing analysis, and the hand-writing on the note…belongs to Miss Mafferetti!

Rachel: *sigh* phew….

Nicholas: *sigh* w-well…..at least it's over…*thud*

Judge: Oh my goodness, he fainted! Bailiff, please carry this young man out!

Rachel: That's all I have to say, your honor…

Judge: Well, from what I've seen here, it seems Miss Lupis worked very hard and preformed properly in finding all of the evidence for us…and seeing as the evidence all fits together and makes sense, I would normally pronounce the guilty verdict now…but seeing as the guilty party is dead, I suppose there's nothing I can do…

Rachel: Don't look so down-trodden your honor…there's still one thing you can pronounce…*nod* *wink*

Judge: Hmmmmm? ….Ah, yes! I see! Mrs. Virmswell, I'm sorry for all we've put you through today. I guess the only thing I can really pronounce now, that you, Mrs. Virmswell, are:

Not Guilty

December 24th, 5:06 p.m.

Virmswell Manor, Main Hallway

Rachel: Thank you so much for inviting me to your Christmas Eve party!

Lorrellie: Ah, it is no problem! I don't know how I'll ever thank you. You…were so amazing!

Virmswell II: Rachel Lupis, I…I thank you.

Rachel: …You're welcome.

Virmswell II: I did not know that Louise…was a murderer…

Rachel: I don't know if anybody did…

Virmswell II: And thank you for another reason.

Rachel: What's that?

Virmswell II: Because of you, my wife and I…have been able to make amends. And I hope we can continue to grow closer.

Lorrellie: Here, egg-nog, anyone?

Rachel: Yes, that would be fine.

Lorrellie: I'm telling you Rachel, you should stay for Christmas tomorrow…our family is very indebted to you…and I believe our little Edward fancies you. *wink*

Rachel: *blush* Oh, really, I couldn't…besides, I think my friend and I were going to do something for Christmas. (I though Edward and Elaine were dating…?)

Lorrellie: Hmm, suit yourself. But you must come back to visit.

Bawnfyre: Oh! Miss Lupis! Thank you _soooooooo_ much! I just knew you could do it! You're so amazing! I'm not afraid anymore! And it's so nice to spend Christmas Eve with you…and Edward too…*blush*

Rachel: (I'm really glad that this is all over…and that I was able to discover the truth…and make new friends…but even though this one case is over, I know I still have many more to come. And I'm sure they'll be much harder than this…I just have to think, use logic, and put the pieces together until I find the truth…that's the ultimate goal, to pursue the truth, and to bring justice to the world)

_To Be Continued_


End file.
